


I Want You

by JesWithOneEss



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Movie Fusion, F/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-06
Updated: 2012-08-06
Packaged: 2017-11-11 14:09:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/479348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JesWithOneEss/pseuds/JesWithOneEss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Remember that scene between Ron and Hermione at the piano in the movie, DH1? What if Harry wasn't there? Would those sidelong glances have moved on to something more? COMPLETE!</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Want You

**Author's Note:**

> This one-shot is based on that super cute scene in the movie, Deathly Hallows Part 1, where Hermione is teaching Ron a song on the piano. Even though it wasn't in the books I still found it to be such a great moment between the two of them. I only used it an inspiration so please note that there is NO Harry cockblocking, I promise!
> 
> I want to thank my friend, Megfow, for giving me this idea, even though I sort of changed it a bit. I hope you like it!
> 
> I don't own Harry Potter. However, I will take Ron and Hermione home with me… No? Ron, then? Damn…
> 
> Happenstance set the vibe that we are in,  
> No apology because my urge is genuine,  
> And the mystery of your rhythm is so feminine.  
> Here I am and I want to take a hit,  
> Of your scent and it bit,  
> So deep into my soul,  
> I want you.
> 
> "I Want You" by Third Eye Blind (a super sexy awesome song from the 90s that will have you squirming your seat.)

It had been a week since they took up living at Grimmauld Place after the attack on the wedding. Harry had taken over Sirius' old room, but Ron insisted that Hermione remain with him in the drawing room; for her own safety, of course. Normally she would have stomped her foot, stating that she could take care of herself, but he was so adamant that she conceded, admitting that she didn't fancy the idea of sleeping in one of the dark creepy bedrooms upstairs alone. She was also secretly thrilled about spending her nights alone with Ron, sleeping only inches away from him on the enlarged cushions on the floor.

Hermione was sitting on a small black bench, careful not to wake up Ron who was sleeping on the other side of the drawing room. She stared down at her hands as they traced curvy letters into the thick layer of dust on what was once a black piano, now gray with lack of upkeep. Her mind had started to wander earlier as she tried to sleep, her mind racing as random thoughts passed through intermittently and so fast that she couldn't grasp onto one of them long enough to begin to learn how to cope with it all.

A rustling noise sounded from behind Hermione and she turned to watch as Ron mumbled something in his sleep, his long arm disappearing inside his sleeping bag. She could see where his hand met his crotch as he adjusted himself in his sleep and she held her breath, her heart speeding up as it always did when she watched him move in his sleep. His tongue dragged across his bottom lip and he suddenly turned onto his belly, his bum slightly elevated before he slowly dropped back down, one knee bent as he pushed his hips further into his cushion, moaning something that sounded close to ' _perfect… sweet soft…'_ before laying still once again.

Hermione bit her lip hard, groaning silently with intense longing and dissatisfaction. On top off all the worrying and fear, there was also the addition of pent up sexual frustration that clung to her constantly, never ebbing and only getting stronger the more time she spent with Ron, which was just about every minute of every day since they escaped. He was always right there, acting chivalrous and looking gorgeous and tall with his broad shoulders and flaming red hair; with his big hands that Hermione would imagine pressed on the small of her back or cupping one of her breasts... She couldn't even look at him eat without the feel of his tongue running across his teeth invading her mind and wondering how warm and wet it would be if he were to lick her neck or suck on her earlobe…

"Hey, what're you doin' up?"

Hermione wrenched her eyes away from Ron's bum to look at his face, his eyes squinting at her in the semi-darkness. He pushed himself up to sit on his knees and rubbed his hands over his face.

"Oh, er… did I wake you?" Hermione asked as she used her sleeve to discreetly wipe away the evidence of his name written in dust all over the piano's cover.

Ron shook his head and stretched his arms over his head, exposing a generous amount of freckly pale stomach as his shirt was too small and his pajama bottoms were riding low. She noticed a few strands of reddish hair over the top of his bottoms and she closed her eyes, willing herself not to moan out loud.

"Are you alright, Hermione?"

She opened her eyes wide innocently before turning her back to him, tucking her hair behind her ears nervously. "Nothing, I'm fine. You can go back to sleep," she practically panted, cringing at the sound of her voice.

"Yeah, right. You don't sound fine." His voice was closer, but she didn't want to turn around, certain that he would be able to hear the naughty thoughts bouncing around inside her head about his ginger pubic hair and bum and-

"Did you have a nightmare or something? Hey, what's the matter?"

He was now sitting next to her on the small bench and his tone had changed from worry to panic when he saw her pained expression, mistaking it for fear instead of raging desire. She didn't want him to catch on to her so she blew out a deep breath and stuck her chin out, looking at him in the eyes.

"I didn't have a nightmare because I couldn't sleep."

"Do you… I dunno, want to talk about it?"

Hermione chuckled at his nervous tone and shook her head, turning toward the piano and lifting the lid to distract herself from his penetrating gaze. Then Ron placed his hand on her shoulder in what she knew was supposed to be a comforting manner, but it only helped to turn her on even more, making her stop and shiver under his touch. She watched his hand as it slid down, stroking her arm through her sleeve and resting on the inside of her elbow.

"Are you sure?" Ron asked softly, his voice huskier than it was just a moment ago. She looked up from his hand to see him staring at her, messy fringe hanging over blue eyes that were only inches away from hers. She nodded mutely and glanced quickly down at his lips that were slightly open. Then he cleared his throat and his hand left her arm as he turned away toward the piano.

"Well, since I'm wide awake now, do you reckon you could teach me something on this thing?"

"I can show you something if you want," Hermione said. "Yeah, that would be brilliant."

The static between them was making Hermione's hair stand on end; the back of her neck and the small of her back were sweaty from spiked nerves. She adjusted herself on the bench, her thigh and shoulder pressed up against his as she positioned her hands on the keys. She thought she heard Ron inhale sharply so she glanced over and noticed him quickly look away from her and down at her hands. She smiled to herself, pleased to see that she had some kind of an effect on him.

Hermione spoke softly. "Just watch my fingers as I press each key and listen. Then you can try, alright?"

Her fingers glided across the keys of the old piano, playing a short and slightly out of tune Beethoven's Fur Elise. When she was finished she took her hands away from the keys, resting them on her lap as they sat in silence.

"That was… really beautiful," Ron whispered after a few moments. Hermione turned to look at him and he was staring at her, not bothering to look away this time. He smiled warmly at her, making her blush.

"Do you think you can try it now?"

He sat up straight and frowned, adopting a focused expression. Hermione held in her laugh as his fingers pressed firmly down on the keys in a haphazard attempt at the song, a sheepish grin on his face.

Hermione giggled as she tapped his hand once and said, "Be a bit gentler."

He frowned and tried again, and even though he was no longer slamming on the keys, she couldn't stand to hear her favorite piece of classical music being butchered by Ron's large, albeit incredibly gorgeous, hands. Before she could stop herself Hermione took one of Ron's hand off the piano and held it in her lap as her other hand reached in front of him and played the piece again. She felt his eyes on her and looked over, catching the unmistakable look of affection on his face before he turned away from her with a slight smile and red tipped ears.

Hermione felt like she was drowning as she stared at his profile. His hand was still in hers, burning against her thigh. She stopped playing abruptly, her brain no longer functioning properly enough to tell her hands which notes came next.

"You're… really good," he said then turned his head toward her slightly, his eyes following, finally resting on hers. Hermione's breath caught on her throat when his hand suddenly flipped under hers, his palm flat against hers, fingers curling inward between hers, spreading them until he reached her knuckles; the tips of his fingers pressed against the bones as he gripped her hand, making her gasp.

"T-Thank you," she said breathlessly and gulped, hesitantly curving her fingers in, not able to process what was happening; if anything was even happening at all.

"When did you start playing?"

So they were still talking about the piano then? She sighed and said, "I started taking lessons when I was five."

"I never knew that," he said in awe and looked thoughtful all of sudden. "There's a lot I don't know about you, huh?"

She laughed softly, shaking her head. "I suppose. What else did you want to know?"

With his hand still wrapped around hers Ron stood up, swung his leg over the bench to straddle it then sat back down facing Hermione. Warm tingles ran through her body as his inner thighs now cradled her knee and bum. She didn't dare look between his legs, averting her eyes and biting the inside of her cheek to keep from grinning like an idiot.

"You know what I don't know?" Ron asked with a smirk, thoroughly amused with himself.

"What's that?" Hermione replied, narrowing her eyes at him.

"What your hair feels like."

"Wha- Excuse me?" Hermione was taken aback, not expecting that at all. "After all these years you're telling me you've never – no, that's impossible!"

Ron laughed along with Hermione and their clasped hands suddenly felt more comfortable, as if it was completely normal to sit so close together, holding hands in a dark room, smiling and laughing.

"It's true!" Ron said through his laughter. "I mean, sure I've touched it, but I've never… you know, felt it."

"Why on Earth would you want to do something like that?"

"You're right!" he exclaimed. "I might lose a finger in there somewhere, huh?"

Ron laughed uproariously then Hermione smacked his shoulder, almost sending him off the bench. His free hand shot out to balance himself, grabbing the closest thing he could find, which was Hermione. She gasped loudly when his arm went around her waist, using her body to leverage himself up while at the same time pulling her against him, their chests pressed so tightly that Hermione found it hard to breathe. His scent, his body, and his breathe in her ear were all taking over her senses, in more ways than one.

"Sorry," he whispered, his nose grazing her cheek as he turned his head to look at her.

Hermione was breathing heavily, gripping his hand while her other one remained o his shoulder, where it had latched on to keep them both steady on the small bench. She noticed he wasn't moving, frozen and so close that his right ankle was now overlapping hers, his left thigh hugging her bum. She could feel something pronounced and hard against her hip. Her body started to tingle and hum all over and she realized quickly that he was also trembling, probably from fear of moving even an inch.

"No, it's alright. I… I pushed you. 'S my fault," Hermione muttered.

The fact that he hadn't yet moved away from her was making her head spin in so many different directions and her breathing to become labored. She licked her lips and risked interrupting the moment by turning her waist and slowly bringing her leg up onto the bench, spreading his legs further with her knee.

"Can I feel it?"

Hermione's eyes widened and she tried to rid her mind of the many inappropriate thoughts and images that the one question conjured.

"My… my hair?"

"Yeah, if that's okay."

"Yes, of course."

With his face only mere inches from hers Hermione saw Ron swallow nervously as his hand detached itself from hers, the other still holding her around the waist. His hand approached the side of her head and her eyes slid closed as fingertips brushed against her right ear and down her neck. She felt and heard him breath, as if he could no longer hold it in, letting it out long and slow onto her face, smelling like spearmint toothpaste.

"So soft…"

"I hate it," she muttered.

"That's because you're mental," he murmured, his words and scented breath mingling with her own as she let out a small laugh, eyes still closed.

Her laugh turned to a moan as his hand was now deep into her thick hair at the nape of her neck. She sat up straight and held on to his shoulder and knee, trying to remain cool, calm and collected; an incredibly difficult feat to accomplish as he then started massaging her scalp. His large, calloused fingers worked their way further into her hair, tangling the already frizzy curls, gathering a handful in his fist.

Without asking permission, Ron lifted his other hand from her waist and slid it into her hair from the other side of her neck. Both of his hands were in her hair and suddenly his forehead was against hers, his hands having pulled her head closer to his.

"I fucking love… your hair," he said and Hermione inhaled sharply as he spoke, his lips so close to hers.

"T-Thank you," she said. "I love… your hair, too."

She heard Ron groan as his short fingernails scratched against her scalp and his chest bumped into hers for a moment before he blew out another breath on her face. Hermione couldn't take it anymore. It was becoming quite obvious that something profound was about to happen. The anticipation was about to make her heart beat out of her chest, ending her life as she knew it when Ron spoke again, his voice gritty with emotion.

"Fuck it."

When he kissed her it wasn't soft and gentle; not like she had imagined her first kiss with Ron would feel like. No, it was so much more than that. It was the kind of kiss that would have blown her socks off had she been wearing any. The kind of kiss that required hands to grip tightly to the other person's body in order not to collapse from the amount of passion that threatened to overtake them.

"So soft," he murmured into her lips, repeating the same words he said about her hair. "Everything about you is so fucking soft, Hermione." His hands that were in her hair travelled down her back and under her shirt to the skin of her back.

"Ron," Hermione panted. She put her hands on either side of his chiseled jaw, his stubble rough against her skin. "What- What are we doing?"

He kissed her again and she moaned, her body involuntarily arching into his, trying to get as close to him as humanly possible.

"What the bloody hell does it look like we're doing?" he asked before kissing her again, this time his tongue pushing its way into her mouth and gliding across her teeth. Hermione let out a loud whimpering sound she didn't know she was capable of as her tongue wrapped around his, sucking experimentally. She had never kissed anyone like this before and since he obviously had way more experience in this area she let him take over, fully turned on by his confidence.

"You're so strong," she said when he pulled away to take a breath. "And your lips are softer than I thought." She kissed him and pulled away again. "And your hands are so warm. I don't want you to stop touching me, Ron."

"Fucking hell," Ron groaned then pulled her close, burying his face in her neck and leaving wet kisses on her skin. "I want you, Hermione. I've wanted you for so long."

"You have? Oh, Ron," Hermione sighed and pushed her hands through his hair, silky strands cascading over her fingers feeling like silk compared to her own frizzy mop of curls. "I want you, too."

Ron sat up and away from her, his hot hands scorching her back, keeping her close as he studied her face. "You do?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Hermione asked incredulously. She kissed him firmly on the lips, putting every emotion she'd bottled up over the past three plus years into it; the feelings that have grown from friendship to crush to an all consuming love. And now those feelings were being reciprocated and it was all she could do not to sob into his mouth and declare that love in so many words, telling him every single moment that he made her scream with anger and cry with sadness and smile with affection. She wanted to tell him all the little and big things that made her fall in love with him: his bravery and loyalty, how she can tell how deep his soul went, his heart so pure and more open than anyone else could ever know. Instead, when she released him, both of them breathless, she could only choke out simple words and hoped it would be enough.

"I do want you. So much, I do."

Ron closed his eyes and lowered his head to her shoulder and she instantly wrapped her arms around his neck. She could feel him smile against her collarbone as he spoke. "I don't think I can get enough of you after this, Hermione."

She laughed then, feeling giddy and overwhelmed with how fast this was all happening. Ron had just kissed her, told her he wanted her, was holding her as if he never wanted to let her go. She could feel love pouring out of every surface of his skin that was in contact with hers. His hands were stroking high on her back, digging into her flesh between her shoulder blades.

"You smell so good," Ron said and pressed his nose into her neck, just below her chin, his hair sliding on her cheek and lips. "What is that?"

"Vanilla, I think," Hermione replied then gasped when he slowly licked her neck, dragging his tongue all the way up her jaw to her ear, then closing his lips around her lobe and sucking gently. "Oh, god.  _Yes_."

Hermione's body felt like it no longer belonged to her in that moment. It was as if Ron had just marked his territory, hands and mouth branding her skin forever.

Melting.

Drowning.

Intoxicating.

Uncontrollable…

Not one of those words amounted to the intensity of what Ron was making her go through. There had been an ache inside of her for so long that had become as permanent as a tumor, lodged inside her gut; a constant reminder of what she could possibly never have. But now, instead of willing the pain to go away to protect her heart, she knew the only way it would be relieved was by transforming that ache from ominous to anticipation. Hermione knew what she wanted and couldn't wait any longer. No regrets.

"I want you, Hermione," Ron repeated, whispering into her ear, his breath making her hair tickle her skin as his hands skidded across her back and down to grip her waist, thumbs digging into her stomach tracing large circles near her belly button. She trembled and shamelessly clung to him. Her right leg had somehow found its way onto his lap, draped over his thigh, bringing their lower bodies even closer.

"Then take me, Ron. Please."

Ron lifted his head and stared at her through dazed eyes and a furrowed brow, hands shaking against her back. "What- You need to be more specific, Hermione."

"How do you want me, Ron?"

Without hesitation Ron said, "In any way you'll have me. Bloody hell, Hermione. I just want you around me.  _With_  me."

Hermione smiled as fresh tears ran down her face. "Do you… Do love me, Ron?" she asked desperately.

His befuddled expression broke and he chuckled. "Do I- Are you kidding me?" He shook his head, hair falling into his eyes. Hermione quickly swept his fringe to the side, but he caught her hand in his and kissed the inside of her palm before looking back up into her eyes.

"I fucking love you, Hermione," Ron said heatedly and with such intensity that Hermione's knickers suddenly felt tight and wet with arousal. She couldn't hear anything except the sound of Ron's words echoing and repeating inside her head:  _I fucking love you, Hermione… love you, Hermione… Love you…_

"Hermione?" Ron asked, waving a hand in front of her dazed face.

"Oh!" Hermione cried then smiled brilliantly at him. "Oh, Ron. I love you so much that it hurts."

Ron wiped her tears with his thumb and said apprehensively, "That much, huh?"

Hermione frowned and lifted his head up by his chin, giving him her best stern look. "Yes, Ron Weasley. I do. I'll have you know that my stomach has been in knots for years because of you! Only you can make me feel this way, Ron. And there is a very strong possibility that I might explode right here and now if you don't believe me. If you don't…" She hesitated then decided that since she had gotten that far she might as well let it all out. And judging by Ron's expression of obvious adoration and awe she figured there nothing to lose.

Hermione spoke low and tenaciously. "If you don't believe me and let me love you the way you deserve… then I- I will just have to convince you."

She backed away from him and staggered to her feet, standing between the piano and the bench. Ron turned to face her on the bench and looked up at her, startled, his eyes roaming over her body and hands rubbing the tops of his thighs.

"What are you-"

"I love you, Ron," Hermione said vehemently. She started playing with the hem of her shirt, suddenly unsure of where to begin. "I've been in love with you probably longer than you have-"

"Not bloody likely," Ron scoffed and slid to the edge of his seat, knees touching the base of the piano closing her inside his legs. "For your information, Hermione, I've wanked to the thought you since third year and- Fuck. Forget I said that." He covered his face hastily with one hand and shook his head, ears turning red.

Hermione grinned down at him and said, "Then what I'm about to do will make your thirteen year old self very happy, I think."

She waited for him to snatch his head out of his hand and as soon as his eyes met hers she bit her lip and took a deep breath, nervous and excited about what she was about to initiate. Without second guessing herself she grabbed the hem of her shirt and pulled her shirt over head as quickly as she possibly could in order to see his reaction.

Unblinking stare, mouth open, hands frozen on his thighs, Ron was a statue of awe. Hermione's hands went to the top of her pajama bottoms and with that movement she noticed Ron's mouth close and eyes flicker down to her hands, still unable to blink. Hermione hooked in her fingers and bent low, pushing her pajamas down to ankles. She straightened her back and kicked them to the side. Her chest was heaving as short bursts of air pushed out of her lungs, nervousness taking over her body and making it shiver, gooseflesh spiking all over her exposed skin.

Hermione waited impatiently for Ron to finish gawking at her as he was now blinking quite rapidly and his hands resumed their nervous rubbing on his thighs. "Hermione… Wha- Merlin's beard… I- Fucking hell. What d'you want me t'do?" he said in one quick breath.

"Exactly what I said before, Ron," Hermione said, trying desperately not to give into the urge to run for cover and tell him to forget what he just saw. Her hands twitched at her sides and she took in a shuddering breath. "I want you t- to… take me. Do whatever it is you w-want."

"Anything? Are we talking about-"

"Yes," Hermione said sharply, her patience no longer a virtue. "I'm talking about… you and me… doing  _that_." She stomped her foot in frustration when he simply gaped at her and rolled her eyes. "I'm talking about shagging, Ron! Sex. You and me…" she flailed her arms between them as he started laughing, "…doing it, Ron. Just…  _urgh_! I mean, honestly! I'm standing here in front of you in my knickers and my stupid bra and I don't know how much more obvious I-"

Her words were cut off as Ron suddenly leapt to his feet and crushed his mouth to hers, sending her back into the piano, making her cry out in surprise. Her hands reached behind her as her bum landed on top of the keys, the sound of loud crashing notes bouncing off the walls of the drawing room. As they kissed he gripped her sides tightly and she bucked her hips making thundering music with her bum still on the piano, adding to the strangeness and exhilaration of her being half starkers in Ron's arms. Not to mention that she could feel his hard on through his pajamas pressed high against her inner thigh.

Ron sent his hands lower to settle on the top of her bum and slowed their movements as he pulled back slightly but keeping a firm grip on her body. A single note rang out from the piano as Hermione pushed off the keys to stand with him.

"Do you know the spell?" Hermione asked as she started kissing along his jaw, humming in ecstasy and disbelief that this was actually happening to her – to them – finally.

"I- yeah," Ron said, his voice muffled as Hermione pulled his shirt over his head. With his head finally free and his torso exposed Hermione ran her hands over his smooth chest, down his lean and hard abdomen then stopped at the top of his pajamas, watching as his muscles jumped under her touch. Before she could tug them lower Ron stopped her with his hands on top of hers. "Wait, shouldn't we… do stuff first?"

Confused and randy as she ever was in her entire life, Hermione said, "Do you want to go on a date or something?"

Ron chuckled and shook his head. "No, I mean… don't birds like it when blokes, you know, touch them places and get them going before they get to the actual… fucking part? Sorry, I'm rubbish at this"

Hermione closed her eyes at the last part of his question. The swearing, which normally would have offended her, especially in a situation like this, had managed to turn her on even more. She opened her eyes.

"Ron," Hermione said with a voice quivering from unsatisfied want, "if I were any more aroused than I am at this very moment I would, in all probability, lose my mind. We can do all that 'stuff' later if you want, but right now I need you." And in the vein of being extremely clear and blunt, Hermione added, "I need you  _inside_  me, Ron.  _Now_."

"Holy buggering fuck," Ron groaned. Hermione put a hand over her mouth and laughed as he suddenly let go of her and leaped over the bench, tripping over her cushion on his way to his. Ron crawled and dug around under his pillow until he whipped his wand out, pointing it to the door to lock and silence it. Then he pointed it to himself and uttered the contraceptive incantation, tossing his wand back onto his makeshift bed when he was done. Panting, his chest shiny with sweat and fists at his side, Ron turned around and stood across the room ginning widely at Hermione. He shoved his pajamas off and, in only his plain white underpants, held an unsteady hand out to her.

"Well, come on then."

Hermione sucked in a deep breath and stepped around the bench, staring back at Ron who still had his hand out, gesturing impatiently for her to come over, a huge smile plastered on his face. She was so overwhelmed with joy and disbelief that she covered her cheeks with both hands and shook her head, eyes wide open and grinning back just as stupidly as he was.

"Is this really happening?" she asked.

"Not if you insist on pretending you're a tree," Ron replied as placed both hands on his hips, making her giggle. "This was your idea, remember? Now get you gorgeous arse over here, Hermione."

"Oh my god," Hermione muttered, laughing into her hands.

Then, without further hesitation, she closed the space between them quickly at a run, jumping into his strong arms that caught her around the middle, lifting her off her feet. She squealed as his hands cupped her bum and dropped them both down on top of her sleeping bag, his large frame covering her from head to toe, knees digging into the cushion between her legs to accommodate him.

"Oh, Ron," Hermione gasped then laughed breathlessly as he immediately started wetting her face and neck with kisses and licks of his tongue. His hands went straight to the front of her chest, squeezing her breasts through her plain white cotton bra. She could feel her hard nipples skip across his palm when he pushed the fabric aside and kneaded her, making her cry out and lift her hips to meet his. "Oh, Ron! Please, I need you."

She reached behind her and unsnapped her bra. Ron helped her pull it off and bent his head low, taking her left breast into his mouth, swirling his tongue around her nipple. His other hand skimmed down her side and stopped when it reached her knickers. He slipped his hand in; thumb hooked inside the fabric and fingers stretched across her bare bottom. He pushed his hard erection into her wet knickers and moaned.

"Hermione."

"Take them off," she practically begged him, pushing at his pants with her fists and toes, knees bent high over his hips. Everything was moving so fast and clumsy that next thing she knew they were both as starkers as the day they were born, sweaty skin sliding over one another, so close she could feel his heart beating along with hers and his penis, so hard and long and so… thick, rubbing deliciously over her slippery folds and sensitive clit.

Then it was gone and replaced by his fingers tentatively touching her soft curls before slowly drifting lower, the sound of him delving into wetness filled the air.

"Fuck, you're so wet," Ron whispered then brought his fingers up to his face and licked them, tasting her juices. He closed his eyes briefly and seemed to be holding his breath. "Sorry, I had to stop myself from cumming just then."

Hermione let out a small laugh then he lowered his head and kissed her passionately, filling her nose and mouth with her own scent and taste. She gasped into his mouth and gripped his shoulders as he moved over her, still moving his tongue around hers in a dance that felt so natural, as if they had been kissing for years.

"Are you ready?" he asked, his hands kneading her thighs firmly, spreading them further apart.

"Y-Yes," Hermione stammered, unable to speak coherently as she no longer had control over her own body. She could feel his rock hard dick at her entrance, ready to slide in at any moment. There were so many sensations going on in and around her body as it trembled and quaked violently underneath him; but there was nothing she could for it. She was nervous and excited and scared about everything and anything. Her mind was a mess, but her heart was filled. It was the ache inside her gut that needed to be tended so she brought her shaky hands up to her hair, smoothing it back and blowing deep breaths in and out, trying to calm her nerves.

"It's okay, Hermione," Ron whispered and cradled her face gently in his oversized hand. "I'll go slowly, alright?"

"O-Okay," she said then closed her eyes and swallowed thickly, bracing herself for the biggest unknown experience of her life thus far. "Wait, you're never done this before, right?"

Ron let out a breathy laugh and said, "Never, I swear."

Hermione smiled. "Okay, that's… good."

Then she felt him kiss her lips gently, leaving his mouth on hers as he eased the head of his dick into her. They both gasped loudly at the sensation, then again when he went even further. She guessed he was only halfway in and groaned at the thought of his entire length stretching her insides and the pain that it would cause to her hymen.

"I love you, Hermione," Ron said, his voice thick with emotion. "I don't want to hurt you."

"You won't." Tears fell from her eyes as she sighed and licked her lips, trying to get used to the width of him against her tight walls. Her body still trembling fiercely, she felt more of him enter her then stop as it hit an obstruction. "J-Just do it quickly, in one go. It might hurt less then," she said and opened her eyes to look up at him as he hovered over her. He looked both terrified and ready to burst with desire at the same time.

"Okay, yeah," he said, nodding his head once. Then he squeezed his eyes shut and she did the same right before he slammed into her, breaking her hymen and making her scream out both in pain and shock.

"Oh dear god!"

"Fuck, I'm sorry! I'm so sorry," Ron panted and propped himself p on his elbows to study her face. He was now fully sheathed inside her, locked in and she couldn't move, afraid that she might rip something important in there.

"Oh god, oh god," Hermione muttered and winced when he tried to move away. "No! Don't you dare move, Ron!"

"Okay, I won't move. Are you okay? Just fucking tell me already."

"I'm okay," Hermione said quickly and reached out with her arms to pull him down on top of her. She needed to feel all of him, his weight as well as his skin on hers. "Just give me a minute. You're just so… big, I suppose."

He sighed into her neck and chuckled. She felt him relax on top of her and when she finally felt the pain ebb to only a dull ache she started kissing his temple and rubbing up and down his back.

"Can I move now? I'm dying here," she heard him mumble against her neck and they both laughed when he picked up his head and they looked at each other, both red in the face and messy hair sticking to their foreheads.

She nodded and that was all the confirmation he seemed to need because he immediately started kissing her again, sliding in and out of her in a slow and unsteady rhythm. He wrapped his arms around her waist and hers around his neck and it wasn't long before she was raising her hips to meet his, helping him to move faster and deeper. The drawing room was filled with the mixed sound of wet skin slapping and sticking together, Ron's grunts and Hermione's whimpers and cries.

"Oh, Ron…" Hermione's voice was low and raspy as she felt the aching pain in her gut that has followed her around endlessly for years start to burn inside her, blossoming into an inferno of heat and ecstasy. She threw her head back as it spread all around her insides; all the way up her chest and down, hitting her hard between the legs, in the very area where Ron was now pounding into her erratically.

"Oh, Oh! I'm gonna cum!" Ron shouted. His sweat soaked face buried itself in her neck and hair and the control she no longer had on her body gave no hint at returning when her back arched and her mouth opened wide, eyes shut tight up at the ceiling. Ron was rigid on top her, only his hips bucking one last time, pushing against her thighs, his dick pulsating inside of her as he let himself go.

Hermione held onto him as the waves of her orgasm subsided, finally giving her control of her body again. He slid out of her, making both of them groan. They were both trying to catch their breath as they laid on their sides, facing each other, neither one knowing what to say. Then suddenly Hermione giggled softly, making Ron look at her curiously while a wide grin spread across his face. The giggle turned into a snicker and soon they were both laughing in each other's faces, shaking their heads in amazement.

"Did that really just happen? Holy shit…" Still grinning like mad, Ron's eyes flitted over her nude body. She shivered under his gaze, which he noticed and quickly moved in closer to pull her into his chest, rubbing all over her body with his large warm hands. "Better?"

Hermione hummed her affirmation and smiled into his shoulder, kissing it gently before looking up into his eyes.

"Hermione Granger at a loss for words?" Ron said, his eyes twinkling. "Can I offer some as a suggestion then?"

She laughed at his mischievous smile and rolled her eyes before nodding.

"How about… bloody fucking hell that was brilliant?"

"I would say that is about accurate," Hermione said with a laugh and smoothed his hair away from his face to look at him properly. "I would also say that…  _you_  were brilliant. You took care of me just as I thought you would. I feel so safe and so loved right now. Thank you. I love you, Ron."

Ron pulled her in to hug her close and kissed the top of her head before speaking into her hair in a way that made Hermione's heart melt.

"I always want you to feel that way with me, Hermione. I'll do anything to keep you safe." Hermione sighed and snuggled in closer, reveling in the amount of Ron's skin that was touching hers, no matter that they were both sticky with sweat and bodily fluids. She was comfortable and secure, home. "I love you too, Hermione," he continued as he stretched his legs out, intertwining them with hers, obviously feeling just as comfortable with her as well. "And I'll tell you every day, I swear to Merlin. I can't believe I can finally say it now."

He chuckled as he grabbed the side of her face in one hand and brought her head up to look at him. "I love you, too," he whispered and kissed her lips lightly. "I love you, Hermione." He kissed her lips that were forming a smile and repeated, "I love you. I love you." He kissed her twice more, each time longer than the next. She copied his gesture, laughing happily as she kissed him back, saying the same three words that she herself longed to say for just as long.

"I love you, Ron," she whispered and kissed him deeply, her tongue probing his mouth in one rotation. "I love you. Love you. Love. Love. Love."

They made love again that night, laughing and repeating those words over and over again in many different ways as they brought each other to an even greater completion than the one before.

**Author's Note:**

> An ode to first-time sexy-times is what this was. Pure fluff and love, and nothing else. Who doesn't need another one of those, am I right? If you liked, or even if you didn't, please leave a review!


End file.
